Board
by schu-chan
Summary: *Epilogue up* KenKen is a new kid in a boarding house full of Schwarz/WeiB. AU. Shounen-ai. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Boarding...  
by: Schu_chan  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... that's it, I think.  
  
EVERYONE'S AGE:  
Ken and Schuldich and Yohji: 17  
Omi and Nagi: 15  
Crawford and Ran: 18  
  
Prequel  
  
"You'll be getting a new boarder."  
"EEEEHHHH?!"  
The whole group of teens stared at the redhead who took care of the bills for them.  
"His name is Ken Hidaka and he'll be joining you tomorrow."  
"Datte -"  
"Ran, Crawford, I expect you to take good care of everyone."  
"Hai."  
"Hai."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The doorbell rang and Omi ran to get it. "Oh, are you Ken Hidaka-kun?"  
They could hear a soft voice but couldn't tell what it was saying. Omi came running in.  
"He's here, guys!"  
They all waited, anticipating a good looking guy - especially since Manx seemed to have a habit of choosing for them only good looking boarders. Almost all of them groaned when they saw a tall, thin guy with huge, wiry glasses on.  
"O... ore wa Ken. Yorushiku."  
A geek?! 


	2. Chapter 1

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicats thoughts  
  
EVERYONE'S AGE:  
  
Ken and Schuldich and Yohji: 17  
  
Omi and Nagi: 15  
  
Crawford and Ran: 18  
  
WHICH MEANS THAT THEY'RE ALL IN HIIIGH SCHOOOOL!!!! kekeke. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ken fidgeted slightly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. "Ano... is there something wrong?"  
  
Crawford and Ran shook their heads silently. Schuldich and Yohji immediately stomped away, muttering something about geeks. Ken heard and he bit his lower lip.  
  
"May... I know where my room is?"  
  
"Of course, Ken-kun! It's... okay if I call you that, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm Omi Tsukiyono. Call me Omi!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Omi frowned slightly as he lead Ken up the stairs. Ken was so... unresponsive.  
  
"This is your room, Ken-kun. The moving men have already put your things in here."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Ano... Ken-kun, I know this is very forward of me, maybe rude, but may I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why... are you here? Manx-san... usually chooses more... um.... more... she usually chooses guys that are... somewhat... mm.... somehow _more_ than you would be..."  
  
"You mean cooler guys."  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Omi stared at Ken openly for a few seconds before blushing and turning away. "Ah... oyasumi, Ken-kun."  
  
"Oyasumi, Omi-san."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sighed and put on his glasses as he climbed out of bed. He quickly turned off the alarm on his clock and dressed into the school uniform. He hurried out the door.  
  
He exited the home and was surprised to find three limos parked outside. He tilted his head to Omi.  
  
"Oh... Nagi-kun and I are in the same grade so we get picked up together, Yohji-kun and Schuldich-kun are in the same grade so they get picked up together, which means that you'll be getting picked up with them, and Ran-kun and Crawford-kun get picked up together because they're in the same grade."  
  
Ken nodded and entered the second limo. He had barely shut the door when Schuldich barked an order to the driver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hahaha. Look at him. What a geek."  
  
"His glasses are as big as tv screens!"  
  
Ken shuffled towards his seat, trying to ignore the shouts and laughter. The tips of his ears were red and he quickly sat down in a seat and stared down at his hands. Ken sat silently, hoping, _wishing_ that Schuldich and Yohji, who happened to be in the same class as him, would do _something_, _ANYthing_. But the teasing and laughter continued until the teacher arrived.  
  
"Now... I see that our new transfer student has finally arrived. Please introduce yourself."  
  
"O... ore wa... K-ken H-hidaka. Yo... yorushi-"  
  
"Hahahah! He even t-talks l-like a g-geek!"  
  
Laughter erupted all over the class room, Schuldich and Yohji being the loudest. Ken slumped into his seat and stared down at his notebook. He pulled out his pens and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Hidaka-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'd like to speak to you for a second."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ken walked up to the front and Schuldich and Yohji sighed. School was over and they wanted to get home but they couldn't leave without Ken.  
  
"I would like you to buy new uniforms. Those are too baggy - we may be a public school but we _do_ have certain rules. This is your first day so you wouldn't know, but we like our students to wear uniforms that... don't hang off of them so much. I want you to buy new uniforms that fit a bit better."  
  
"Hai, Sensei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken grumbled as he stared at the rack of uniforms. "Size... size... What am I going to do? I don't really know my size - after all, I _am_ always wearing baggy, big things..."  
  
"Ara? Ken-kun, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ken turned around, pushing his glasses up against his nose. "I... I need new uniforms. The sensei said... that the ones that I'm wearing are too baggy."  
  
"Oh, but you look... lost..."  
  
Ken mumbled, embarrassed, "I... I don't know my size."  
  
Omi laughed. "Nagi can help you with that. He's very good at figuring out sizes and stuff coz he's a clothes maniac. Wait just a second - he's somewhere nearby."  
  
Ken stood by the rack, staring down at his feet. "Ken-kun... here, try this one on."  
  
Ken jumped, surprised. He blushed and thanked Nagi. He entered a stall and when he came out, Nagi looked surprised.  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you do some kind of sport? Work out at all?"  
  
Ken blushed furiously. "H-hai! I play soccer, why?"  
  
*Dear God, why'd he ask me that? Do I look fat?! I haven't been playing or working out for a week or two but that shouldn't make me _fat_ all ready!*  
  
Nagi almost laughed at the horrified, scared and shocked look on Ken's face.  
  
"Oh, it's because that uniform does definitely fit... and you.... you look well built. We all thought that you were just a little tall and probably not very fit... or well-toned looking."  
  
Ken blushed again. "Ano... I... I think I should go pay for this."  
  
"Hai. Let me go tear Omi away from the electronic." *Which was where he found me... kekeke. Revenge.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken turned in surprise. "O-Omi-kun, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ken had been here for a few weeks now and he was used to the laughter and teasing from his class mates and being ignored by the two people his age that he boarded with. Omi and Nagi, the only two people who were nice to him, were unfortunately in the middle school. Which was why it was such a surprise to see Omi running towards him in the school.  
  
"Ken-kun! Do you want to join Nagi-kun and me and some of my friends for a movie? We need someone who's seventeen to buy us our tickets. Onegai, Ken-kun! Yohji-kun and Schuldich-kun would NEVER go anywhere with middle schoolers and Ran-kun and Crawford-kun would glare at me!"  
  
Ken laughed softly and nodded. "I'll see you with your friends by the gate, Omi."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigatou, Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken blushed loudly and bit his lip when he heard Schuldich saying, "What does Omi see in the geek, anyways?"  
  
Yohji shrugged, feeling a little guilty. Ken stood and hurried out the door and Yohji sighed. Sure, Ken was a geek, but he knew what it felt like to get picked on... after all, he'd been the one to get made fun of and such when he was a child. He sighed again and changed the subject with Schuldich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Konnichiwa... Ore wa Ken."  
  
One of Omi's friends looked surprised. "You... you're Ken Hidaka, aren't you?"  
  
Ken nodded, saying, "How...?"  
  
Another one of Omi's friends laughed, saying, "Probably because half the middle school knows you because the high schoolers are always talking about you! None of the comments very good, either!"  
  
Ken stiffened and the first one who spoke shook his head. "Iie... My 'Nii-chan went to the school you went to before... You're very differnet here, Ken-san."  
  
Ken tensed visibly more and he said, "Who's your brother?"  
  
"Kaede."  
  
Ken suddenly burst into tears. "How... how is he?"  
  
"He's okay, I guess. He called to say that the whole school misses you... I was his venting outlet. He calls me every night on the phone, practically... and most of the time, it's to talk about you..."  
  
Ken pulled off his glasses and began to wipe his tears away. "That's... that's good... that he's doing okay... tell him I'm miserable and that I'll visit them all in a little while."  
  
Ken ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Ken-kun! Sorry for making you wait! You guys too!"  
  
Omi and Nagi were breathing heavily when they reached Ken and their friends. W-a-i-t a second... Ken was crying?!  
  
"Ken-kun, daijoubu?"  
  
Ken nodded. "It's just that... I got a little homesick, I guess... hearing that this kid is my friend's brother..."  
  
"Ken-kun, give me your glasses and look straight into my eyes."  
  
Ken gave Nagi his glasses and looked into his eyes. "Why?"  
  
Nagi grinned and immediately broke the glasses. "Hey!"  
  
"You're waaay better looking with tossled hair and no glasses. Get yourself contacts, Ken-kun."  
  
"Nagi-kun, I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Eheheheh."  
  
When they left the school, they found a pissed looking Yohji and Schuldich outside, waiting for Ken. They stared at Ken.  
  
"What is it, Yohji-kun, Schuldich-kun?"  
  
"Where's the geek?"  
  
Ken stepped up, muttering, "I'm right here. I thought that you knew that I was escorting Omi's friends to the movies. Suman."  
  
_This_ hotlooking guy was the geek?! 


	3. Chapter 2

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicats thoughts  
  
EVERYONE'S AGE:  
  
Ken and Schuldich and Yohji: 17  
  
Omi and Nagi: 15  
  
Crawford and Ran: 18  
  
Minna-san, thanx for all the reviews! (Meron pan daisuki-san... farfie still freaks me out. gomen-ne...)  
  
WAAAIIII! I LUV THE NAME SAKUMA RYUICHI!!! He's my fav. character in Gravitation!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Ken tried to smooth back his hair and frowned when the hair continued to fall over his forehead. Nagi dropped the glasses and crushed them under his foot.  
  
"Ken-kun, if you bring another pair of glasses, they will meet the same fate."  
  
"I thought you were my friend, Nagi-kun!"  
  
Nagi smirked. "Who said that?"  
  
Ken grumbled and said, "Can I at least do my hair so that it doesn't fall over my face?"  
  
Nagi grinned. "It's either leave it like that or have it shaved."  
  
Ken stared at Nagi. Who would've thought that Nagi could be so... domineering and BOSSY?  
  
Ken groaned and muttered to Schuldich and Yohji, "I'll go home with Nagi-kun and Omi-kun... sorry for making you wait."  
  
Ken was surprised when Schuldich suddenly said, "No, it's all right. Actually, why don't we join you?"  
  
Omi and Nagi grunted in disgust. Now that Schuldich knew that Ken was cute, _of course_ he would try to get into his pants!  
  
Ken shrugged. "It's... It's Omi-kun and Nagi-kun's choice, I guess. I'm not really going to watch the movie with them..."  
  
Omi and Nagi stared at Ken. "You... you're not watching it with us?"  
  
"No. I'll wait in a cafe near by, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Omi sighed. Nagi got upset so easily. Whenever someone did something he didn't like, actually... Omi sighed again.  
  
"Then we'll join you at the cafe!"  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed - only a for a second. Everyone wondered if they'd even seen it.  
  
Ken stared into his coffee as Yohji and Schuldich smiled at him. "Ano... could you stop staring at me?"  
  
They apologized but continued to stare at him. "So, Ken... do you play some kind of sport or work out?"  
  
"I played soccer."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Just great. A sport _neither_ of them knew _anything_ about. "What kind of music do you like, Ken?"  
  
"Jpop 'n kpop 'n pop."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Such witty replies, ne? 'Oh...' All three of them were releaved when Omi, Nagi and their friends came in.  
  
"The movie's over all ready?"  
  
"No. It sucked so we just came out."  
  
"Ah... well, why don't we all go home, then?"  
  
Everyone agreed. "Ken-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"My... my brother's picking me up. If you don't mind waiting, I'm sure that you..."  
  
"Arigatou... Um... I'll find myself a ride home... you don't need to wait for me."  
  
"We'll wait."  
  
Ken nodded absentmindedly and glanced down the street. No car. "When will he be coming?"  
  
"In a few minutes..."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
When a car came to a stop in front of them, Ken visibly tensed. "'Nii- chan!"  
  
Kaede's ototo practically launched himself at the car. Kaede got out, laughing - until he saw Ken. His face took on a look of shock and disbelief.  
  
"KenKen?!"  
  
Kaede's expression to one of happiness and he hugged Ken tightly. "We miss you so much... _I_ miss you so much! Why'd you have to leave?"  
  
"Kaede... I miss you too. I miss all of you guys..."  
  
Ken hugged Kaede back, ignoring the strange looks they got from passer bys. "Ne, ne, Yohji-kun, Schuldich-kun, can Hiroshi-kun stay over? Because then, Kaede-kun can stay over, ne? Ne? Ne?"  
  
"No."  
  
Omi's face fell and Nagi felt a small tick at his eye. He hated seeing Omi sad. But he grinned when he saw Omi's eyes suddenly getting big and wobbly.  
  
"Yooohjiii-kuuun!"  
  
It almost never worked with Schuldich while on the other hand, Yohji...  
  
"Okay, okay. Come on, let's go."  
  
"It's all right, ne, Hiroshi-kun, Kaede-kun!"  
  
Hiroshi, Ken and Kaede blinked once in unison before the two brothers answered, "I guess so..."  
  
As Ken and Kaede got washed, Yohji and Schuldich snuck into the room to plant recording devices.  
  
"Thank God that your 'Nii-san is a part of WeiB, Yotan."  
  
Yohji nodded. "And thank God that WeiB is such an elite government team."  
  
Schuldich nodded. "Oi, hurry, I think that they'll be done soon."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Ken and Kaede entered the room, laughing and talking. "Yea, it was great that time, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea, it was. I mean, the look on your face when you slipped on the mud and fell!"  
  
"But I also remember the look on your face the first time I ki-"  
  
Ken wapped Kaede on the head. "Oi, the door's not closed!"  
  
Kaede smiled sheepishly and closed the door. They sat on Ken's bed, talking and laughing.  
  
Schuldich and Yohji yawned. "Nothing's happening."  
  
"Which means that they're most likely just friends."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"We can go to sleep now, then, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Great."  
  
They woke up to the sound of someone groaning. What the... They looked around the room and their eyes landed on the tv screen. They stared at the screen, wide eyed.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Fuck." 


	4. Chapter 3

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
EVERYONE'S AGE:  
  
Ken and Schuldich and Yohji: 17  
  
Omi and Nagi: 15  
  
Crawford and Ran: 18  
  
Marsupial-san, Keeshe Kal'daka-san (interesting name ^-^), Lynn-san (r u by any chance an SD fic writer...?), Jin-san, Sakki-san, Lilas-san, Mei Neko- san, Kyri-san (waaah! u like _this_ fic too? arigatou!), Shayneko-san, Siberian-san, Aiji-san, Meron pan daisuki-san (kyaaah! u likee?), Madiha (waaaiii! u reviewed this fic too!! arigatou, arigatou!), Talisa-san, Sakuma Ryuichi-san (i really really really luv ur name!!! *scream*)  
  
SLAM DUNK FANS, EAT UR HEART OUT!! U'll find out why... ^.^  
  
I hab my finals soon but who cares, ne?  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Schuldich and Yohji descended the stairs, groaning. "Ara? What's wrong, Yohji-kun, Schuldich-kun?"  
  
"Oh, Omi. We had a rough night."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"We heard some unnecessary noise..."  
  
"But the walls are soundproof, Schuldich-kun. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!"  
  
Everyone sat around the dinner table, some people looking happier than others. Ken looked especially happy and he showed it.  
  
"Ne, ne, Omi-kun! I'll buy you that computer game you really wanted! Let's go buy it today!"  
  
"Honto ni??? Kyaaah! Nagi-kun, Nagi-kun, let's go!"  
  
Ken grinned and was surprised to see the usually lazily lounging friends (Schuldich and Yohji) bent over their food with hagard faces.  
  
Ran and Crawford frowned at the two teens. "Schuldich? Yohji?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem tired."  
  
"Iie. We... we were doing a lot of homework last night."  
  
"But we didn't get any last night because the sensei said that he'd be busy for the next few weeks and wouldn't have time to correct our work!"  
  
"Okay, okay. We were busy with a few other things."  
  
Every stared pointedly at Schuldich and Yohji. They blushed slightly. "It's nothing, really. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken handed the clerk his credit card and eyed Kaede out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, remembering the night before. It was nice to have Kaede around; Kaede understood him best. After all, they were best friends. Sure, they got physical with each other but it was only when one of them really needed it, like Ken had needed it the night before because of the depressing life he now lead. He was surprised to see Kaede sigh. Ken quickly signed whatever it was the clerk had just passed at him and walked over to his best friend.  
  
"Kaede... daijoubu? I could hear you sigh from a hundred miles away."  
  
"I... I can't believe it, Ken. _I_ am involved in a fucking love triangle!"  
  
Ken blinked once before laughing. "Honto ni? With who?"  
  
"Argh. It's Sendoh and Youhei. Youhei likes Sendoh, I like Sendoh, Sendoh likes the both of us, Youhei and I hate each others' guts. What am I going to do? And not only that, but Sendoh only knows me as a cold, heartless guy and I'm afraid that he'll lose interest in me soon. What am I going to do, Ken?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you stop sleeping with me, no matter how much I want or need it. And another thing: You be how you are with me. He'll fall for you a second time. And talk with Youhei... I'm sure that he's at least _physically_ attracted to you. Start there, my boy."  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
Ken struck a pose. "I am the master."  
  
Kaede pretended to gag and turned away, claiming blindness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//A few days later...//  
  
"Are you okay, Nagi-kun, Omi-kun?"  
  
Nagi was about to nod when he saw Omi shake his head slightly. Nagi suddenly began to sob.  
  
"Ken-kun... I don't know why... I'm all right, but... but I can't stop crying...! And... and Omi-kun's hurt! He's bleeding, Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken looked worried as he gave Nagi a hug. "It'll be all right, Nagi- kun..."  
  
Saying that, Ken turned around and gave the four high schoolers a piercing glare. "You dared to try to touch Nagi and Omi...?"  
  
"Iie! I... We... spare us, onegai! We didn't mean to!"  
  
"Real-"  
  
"Hey, we heard what happened!"  
  
Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford and Ran burst through the door. Everyone looked up and blinked once as Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford and Ran swept their eyes around the room. All of their eyes narrowed at once and they could all feel a dark aura coming from them. Ken grabbed Nagi and Omi and ran out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was how Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford, Ran, Ken, Nagi, Omi and four other high schoolers ended up in the principal's office.  
  
"All of you are suspended for three weeks for destroying school property and beating up other students. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Datte-"  
  
"Yeeees?"  
  
Everyone shrunk as the principal quadrupled in size and turned into a fire breathing shadow.  
  
"Ii-iie!"  
  
"Good. Now, go on home. I'll be contacting your guardians tonight."  
  
Everyone groaned. Aw, crappy. Now _everyone's_ parents would be visiting them.  
  
Sorry so short. Met writer's block halfway through and had to get through it with a miniscule pick. T.T I'll write more later... honto ni gomen. 


	5. Chapter 4: (what am I doing??? this is j...

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... it's OOC... gomen... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
EVERYONE'S AGE:  
  
Ken and Schuldich and Yohji: 17  
  
Omi and Nagi: 15  
  
Crawford and Ran: 18  
  
Madiha-san, Insane Destiny-san, Lilas-san, Sakuma Ryuichi-san and Kyri-san (i luv ur fic... The Compition! Ish soo good! Update soon, too! If you put up a new chapter... I'll put up a new chapter... ^.^;)... Arigatou, minna- san!!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Ken stared out the window as another set of parents walked through the door. So far, Crawford's and Ran's parents had arrived, demanding to know what was going on. He sweatdropped when he saw Ran's younger sister - she looked exactly like a freshman girl that was crazy about Ran. Creepy.  
  
"Kyaaah! Otou-san, Okaa-san! Over here!"  
  
Omi was at the front of the driveway, waving his arms so hard that they looked like they would come off. Nagi stood next to him, looking moody. Schuldich and Yohji were up in their rooms, hiding this and that so their parents couldn't find it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, everyone's parents had arrived - except Ken's. Yohji and Schuldich's parents had arrived latest, their mother's pouting when they found out that they weren't _last_; Ken's parents were.  
  
"Ken-kun, where're your parents?"  
  
Ken shrugged and put down the magazine he was reading. "How'm I supposed to know?"  
  
"But I'm sure your parents were notified, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But... didn't we tell you to tell your parents to come on this day so that they could all meet?"  
  
Ken just got up and left the room, earning him raised eyebrows from his housemates and their parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken returned late at night, soaking. He apologized and Omi reprimanded him for being out in the rain. Crawford took in every detail: the red eyes, the dirty cheek, the _bruised_ cheek, the slightly torn sleeve.  
  
Crawford excused himself from his parents and went upstairs with him.  
  
"Ken... are you all right?"  
  
Ken jumped in surprise. Crawford was _talking_ to him?  
  
"Ah... daijoubu."  
  
"You have a bruise on your face." Immediately, Ken stared down at the floor, bowing his head.  
  
"Oh, that? I... I fell."  
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow, saying, "Oh, really? Where?"  
  
Ken sighed, saying, "Look... I know you know that I didn't fall. Let's just leave it there..."  
  
Crawford was surprised to see Ken's cheeks glistening with tears. "For today. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Whatevers..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi's eyebrows were furrowed down into a frown. "Why didn't Ken-kun's parents come yesterday?"  
  
It was the next night and their parents had left all ready. Nagi spoke up. "Maybe his parents were busy?"  
  
Ken stumbled down the stairs, yawning. "It's great being suspended. I had a great nap."  
  
He gave everyone a smile and sat next to Omi. Someone was about to speak when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Oh... oh. Hai. Ken-kun, it's for you!"  
  
Ken nodded and took it from Nagi. "Hai?"  
  
Everyone watched as Ken paled. Omi, Schuldich and Yohji leaned over to Nagi and whispered, "Who was it?"  
  
"It was his parents."  
  
"Why'd he turn to so pale?"  
  
"I don't know. They sounded nice enough."  
  
Ken suddenly turned away from them, wishing that the phone he was holding was a cordless.  
  
"Hai. Hai. Gomen-nasai, Okaa-san, Otou-san... Hai. I won't bother you again... Hai. Arigatou. Hai. Hai. Hai. Oyasumi-nasai, Okaa-san, Otou-san."  
  
Ken hung up and stood there silently, bowing his head. He muttered softly to himself, *Well, can't get much worse, can it?*  
  
"Ken. I told you that I wanted to talk to you yestderday."  
  
"Oh... Can't we talk another time?"  
  
"Now. My room."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What... What is it, Crawford?"  
  
"Who gave you that bruise? And what the hell was that phone conversation about? Were those really your parents? You only said two or three things to them! 'Hai,' 'I won't bother you again,' and 'Good night'!"  
  
Ken said softly, "The bruise... is none of your business. And neither is the phone conversation."  
  
"You live in this house. I'm in charge - I have to take care of everyone. Of course, Ran does to, but he's so far gone that he's worse than me; he doesn't even notice people's feelings and such. Now, Ken, tell me before I call Manx."  
  
Ken smirked. "Go ahead, call Manx. She won't do anything."  
  
Crawford glowered at Ken. "Just tell me, Ken."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Who would you tell?"  
  
"Whoever I trust."  
  
"Who do you trust?"  
  
"No one but Kaede. And I've already told him. And he won't squeal, so don't even think about asking him."  
  
Crawford's eyes narrowed. What the hell was Ken hiding that he couldn't know about?!  
  
"Tell me now before I kill you."  
  
Ken stuck out his tongue at Crawford and said, "Ii. E."  
  
He ran out of the room and Crawford followed in pursuit, thinking, *Why the _hell_ am I chasing him?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ran, Omi, Nagi, Schuldich and Yohji decided to ignore the two people who were running around the house, making a racket. Until, Crawford yelled while passing by.  
  
"Whoever catches Ken will be excused from doing the dishes for a week!"  
  
Ken was tackled within minutes. He struggled against Yohji and Schuldich, who had caught him first.  
  
"Oi, hanase! You have no right to - Oi!"  
  
Crawford grinned, panting. "Well, they're not letting go until you answer me."  
  
"We aren't?"  
  
Crawford threw them a glare before grinning evilly at Ken. Ken tried kicking Yohji but failed. He growled and they stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes.  
  
"It was -"  
  
Suddenly, the tune to 'Velvet Underworld' could be heard. "Eh... my phone's ringing."  
  
Crawford sighed and motioned for Yohji to let go of an arm. Ken pulled out his cel(lular) phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
Ken's face looked shocked. "You've gotta be joking! I just talked to them a little while ago! Manx, you _promised_! MANX!"  
  
Ken put his cel phone back into his pocket, saying, "I have to go see Kaede... I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Didn't I say that you had to answer me?"  
  
Ken smiled thinly, saying, "Fine. It was my Otou-san. Now let go."  
  
Yohji and Schuldich let go, unkowningly enjoying the stupified expression on Crawford's face. Ken turned and left, leaving the other boarders to ask Crawford what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
Ken entered the apartment, pocketing the extra key that Kaede had given him. "Kaede, are you in?"  
  
He went to Kaede's room and opened it. "Kaede, are you in here? I - eek! G-gomen!"  
  
Ken turned quickly and shut the door behind him. "K'sou! KenKen! What're you doing here?"  
  
"I... I... fuck! I'll wait in the living room!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on the sofa, sipping on a cup of tea. "Manx-san called me a little while ago... I had no one else to go to, Kaede..."  
  
"What happened? It's usually bad news for you if she calls."  
  
"She... had WeiB eliminate my parents."  
  
"Nani?! But as long as you stayed with those guys... she said that they would be safe!"  
  
"She lied... she just wanted me out of the way of WeiB... because if I was there, then they would have to kill me, too..."  
  
"Why'd she do it? You _know_ WeiB only kills _those_ kind of people."  
  
Ken smiled thinly. "But Kaede, they _were_ _those_ kind of people."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened. "But... but they... I mean, sure, they weren't exactly the best of parents towards you, hell, they were one of the worst parents, but... but..."  
  
Right then, Kaede's boyfriend stumbled out the door, both blushing. Ken gave them a smile before turning back to Kaede.  
  
"Drugs. Extortion. Bribery. Murder. Name it - they've done it."  
  
"What happens to you now?"  
  
"I inherit their money, die a rich boy."  
  
"But you're a minor, Ken. And Manx isn't going to let you be alone. Ken... what did she want with you, anyways?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I'm not really sure."  
  
"Well, why don't you stay here for the night?"  
  
"It's all right. I only came to tell you that... I'll go back home now - I don't want your boyfriends to hate me for disturbing you guys."  
  
Ken gave them a knowing grin, making them blush. Kaede glared at Ken before tossing him his jacket.  
  
"Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford pulled Ken into his room, saying, "Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you so special? Manx just came by... she said that if anything happens to you, she'll make sure that we regret being born. What makes _you_ so special?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"And what did she do? She said that you'd probably be upset for a few days now."  
  
"She had WeiB kill my parents."  
  
Crawford's jaw fell to the floor. "You know about WeiB?!"  
  
"Huh? I thought that this whole house did..."  
  
"We do, but we didn't know you did!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Crawford dumped himself on a sofa. "So, what're your powers?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This house... it's for future WeiB members with powers. What's yours?"  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUUN! eh... I don't know what I'm doing. ^^; anyways... i'll try to make the next chapter soon...  
  
Ran and Crawford: You should be studying for your final. Especially your Bio.  
  
schu_chan: Eh... I don't care.  
  
Yohji and Schuldich: Muhahahaha! We have corrupted her!!!!!  
  
schu_chan: *sweatdrop* Iie... I'm just lazy.  
  
Schuldich: Hm... Yohji, _you've_ corrupted her!  
  
schu_chan: It doesn't matter, as long as I have my KenKen. *hugs Ken dolly to self*  
  
Crawford, Yohji, Schuldich: *glower menacingly* _Whose_ KenKen?  
  
schu_chan: Eeep! *drops Ken dolly and runs for life* 


	6. Chapter 5: (ano... i changed it. it's st...

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... it's OOC... gomen... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
Kar-chan-san, Apsu-san, Madiha-san, Lilas-san, Kyri-san, thanx for the reviews...  
  
Gomen-ne about the un-Farfie-ness of this fic... he scares me a little. But, if u really want him, I'll put him in. He'll have to be sane, though.  
  
aaaaaaahhhh!!! I just finished watching tenth episode of Gravitation and I have no more!!!! Nooooo!! T.T  
  
////Ne, Sakuma-san... I know what you mean. I was hoping that everyone would just let it by... ignore the stupidity. But I guess it didn't work. Sigh...////  
  
  
  
Thank the lack of gravitation-ness in my home for this chapter... I'm venting stress in a positive way. ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"This house... it's for future WeiB members with powers. What's yours?"  
  
Ken's jaw fell to the floor. "NANI?! You expect me to actually believe that?!"  
  
Crawford nodded. "Why not?"  
  
"Because... because... what the HELL do you mean by powers, anyways?!"  
  
"Nagi has telekinesis, Schuldich is a telepath, Yohji-"  
  
"TELEPATH?!"  
  
"Don't worry. He's rude, but not rude enough to look into people's minds without permission. Anyways, Yohji can control wind, Aya can control ice, Omi can control electricity."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I can see the future."  
  
Ken nodded. "Well, I don't know what you guys are talking about, so... I'll see ya later."  
  
Crawford grabbed him by the arm and shoved him down into a seat. "You're staying until you show me your powers."  
  
"I TOLD YOU, I FUCKING DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"  
  
Both of them jumped in surprise when Crawford's curtain began to burn. They quickly put it out and stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
Crawford smirked, saying, "Of course... Manx is completing our collection of elementals with Fire."  
  
Ken shook his head. "Nuh-uh! This is crazy! I'm leaving."  
  
"What were you thinking when you yelled at me?"  
  
"I was thinking about -"  
  
*Shredding his curtains for bothering me... Fuck!* Ken turned and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on the sand, staring into the ocean. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! This can't be happening to me!"  
  
Ken groaned when he saw more bursts of fire come up from his hands, which were currently in front of him, palms up. On his way to the beach, he'd thought about how this could have happened. _When_ had it started? It couldn't have started just now... That was impossible. Wasn't it?  
  
Then, he remembered. His middle school teacher, who had tried to rape him once. He'd burned in an accidental fire at his apartment... After Kase left him, Kase's car had gone up in lames... Oh, fuck.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Ken looked up behind him and found Manx standing there with his fellow future WeiB members.  
  
"What do you want, Manx?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Eh... nothing. What is it?"  
  
"Come home. I'll brief you on what you need to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MANY MONTHS LATER...  
  
"Sugoii..."  
  
Everyone was in the living room, watching Ken show off his newfound skill in fire. He was presently making rings of fire float in the air, flying here and there so quickly that they could barely see it. He slowly formed each ring into animals: a tiger, a dolphin, a butterfly, a dragon, a lizard, a hawk. With a snap of his fingers, everything disappeared, not even smoke was left. They clapped, and Ken bowed a few times.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I can do better."  
  
"Yea, sure, Ran! You never showed us anything like that when you learned to control your powers."  
  
Ran let a pout take over his normally straight as a line lips before walking away. Omi and Nagi grinned. He was so much fun to tease.  
  
"Ne, Ran-kun, wait! Let's go see a movie!"  
  
Ran nodded. "Ikso."  
  
Surprisingly, if Omi approached him, Ran would become calm even if he was so mad that he destroyed things in the house. Nagi followed silently. Yohji and Schuldich gave each other a knowing smile before leaving. Ken and Crawford sighed.  
  
"So, we're stuck together again, Ken."  
  
"Hmph. I'm stuck with you. You should be honored with my presence."  
  
Crawford ignored the tongue that was stuck out at him and reached up to take off his glasses. He wiped at the glasses slowly.  
  
"Why do you dislike me so much?"  
  
"Because you stick your nose in my business _waaay_ to many times. What do you care, anyways?"  
  
Crawford shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know. I just find myself worrying about you a lot."  
  
Ken sighed. "Don't even _think_ of asking me to call you 'Nii-san."  
  
Crawford laughed, saying, "'Nii-san? Yea, right."  
  
Ken's jaw fell as he stared at Crawford. Crawford... he just laughed. Noticing Ken's stare, Crawford gave him a sharp glare.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Iie... it's just that... well..." Ken blushed, saying, "You're... beautiful when you laugh."  
  
Crawford just smirked. "Really?"  
  
Ken nodded. *Fuck, I really gotta get a hold on my blushing. This is soooo embarassing!*  
  
Crawford stood, grabbing his jacke.t "Let's go get some dinner."  
  
"Will you buy?"  
  
Crawford sighed and nodded. "Sure, why not."  
  
Schuldich and Yohji, from their rooms, gave each other a high five. Phase 1 complete.  
  
TBC...  
  
Schuldich: What are you doing, you psychopath?!  
  
schu-chan: I'm changing the story! The first version of this chapter was stupid, so -  
  
Schuldich: It gives me no chance of screwing Ken!  
  
schu-chan: But you get to screw Yohji!  
  
Schuldich: Hm... that's true... But...  
  
schu-chan: _ANYWAYS_, I'll post the next chapter in a few days when I have time. I have finals on Monday... so I'll probably do it after the finals. Arigatou, minna-san. Bye-bye! 


	7. Chapter 6: (very boring... just read the...

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... it's OOC... gomen... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi-san, Madiha-san, Ky, Kar-chan-san, Lilas-san, arigatou for the reviews! Finals are over... here's ur promised (but short) chapter...  
  
ano... this is a very boring chapter. u probably wouldn't miss much unless you didn't read the end of it...  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Schuldich and Yohji shushed each other as they entered the restaurant. Schuldich was wearing a cap in an attempt to hide his bright red hair. They asked for a dark, corner table, earning them strange looks. They sat quietly, ordering dinner and eating but mostly watching Ken and Crawford.  
  
"Really... I would've thought Crawford have confessed his feelings by now. It's been two months since he's fallen for him."  
  
"He doesn't know it yet, baka. That's why _we_ have to put them together."  
  
"But Schuuu!"  
  
Schuldich shushed Yohji. "Crawford has a stick up his ass and Ken is the cure. Do you _want_ Crawford to stay the prick he is? You _know_ Manx wants him to be leader, no matter _how_ much Ran insists that he's more qualified. And if he's still a prick then, where will _we_ be?"  
  
Yohji sighed but nodded. "I guess you're right, koi."  
  
Schuldich grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now... let's see how they're doing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken stared down at the pizza before grinning and digging in. "Thanks, Crawford."  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Brad."  
  
"But you always tell Schuldich to shut up when he calls you Brad."  
  
"He's annoying. No one's as annoying as Schuldich."  
  
Ken shrugged. "He seems nice to me."  
  
"Yea, sure. Don't you remember that he's the one who ignored you and was horribly mean to you when you first arrived?"  
  
"Like you were any better? You ignored me... you didn't even _look_ at me!"  
  
Crawford winced. It was true, and he knew it.  
  
"Brad, you only noticed me after I took off my glasses and stuff. You're the same as them all."  
  
Crawford winced again. "Well... okay, I admit it. I only worried about you and such _after_ I saw what you looked like... I guess I deserve for you to be angry with me."  
  
Ken shrugged. "I would have to be angry with most of the people I met, then. I'm not completely mad... I know how people view others. I don't blame anyone for not liking me because of how I looked."  
  
Crawford stared at Ken. "You have got to be one of the nicest people I've ever known. You don't dislike any of those people who -"  
  
"I never said that. I said that I don't _blame_ them. That doesn't mean that I don't dislike them. Hell, I dislike most of them."  
  
Crawford sighed. "I swear, I think one thing about you and then it turns out that you're different from what I thought."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I mean, who would've thought that you would be so good-looking? And who would've thought that your parents... uh... sorry."  
  
"It's all right. What else?"  
  
"And then, you're an Elemental that controls fire. You seem pretty common to me. And you seem to be really overly nice when you're actually human."  
  
"And what else, Brad?"  
  
Crawford had been so busy listing that he hadn't noticed how close Ken had gotten. "Ah... um... Ken?"  
  
Ken gave him a smile before placing a hand on Crawford's chest. "Brad, can I ask you something?"  
  
Crawford quickly slid his icy mask into place as Ken's eyes became soft and wide. "Yea, sure..."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
Ken's lips pursed into a pout when Crawford stared at Ken as if he was crazy. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ken? And why'd you ask me that?"  
  
"Because I liiike you, Brad."  
  
"Uh, whu-what?!"  
  
Ken moved his chair so that it was right next to Crawford's. "Don't you like me, Brad?"  
  
Crawford frowned. He did _not_ like being taken by surprise or being shocked like this. He quickly slid his icy mask into place.  
  
"Braaad~ Don't hide from _me_. I know who you are. I know what you want."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldich grinned. "It's sooo easy to control Ken!"  
  
Yohji sighed. "I'm booored, Schuldich. Let's just go home."  
  
"But it's so fun!"  
  
"He's eventually going to figure it out, Schuldich."  
  
Yohji stared at his boyfriend, who was grinning like a maniac. "You truly are sadistic."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford sighed. "Ken, did you order a drink while I wasn't looking?"  
  
"No. It's just that - hey, stop!"  
  
Crawford blinked. Huh? Ken's face was scrunched up as though in pain.  
  
"Ken, are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am, Brad-honey. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Crawford blinked again. Huh? Ken looked all right now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You almost got caught there, Schuldich."  
  
"I know. I'm surprised Ken caught me off guard and managed to get through."  
  
Schuldich scowled.  
  
*It's for your own good, Ken! You guys like each other - I'm just ensuring your future together!*  
  
*YOU GODDAMN SADISTIC BASTARD! Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to win him over by acting like YOU.*  
  
*Hey, what's wrong with-*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken... why are you acting like Schuldich did when he wanted to get in my pants a year ago?"  
  
*Eh... bye, Ken.*  
  
*You ba-*  
  
"Ka gaijin!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ken blushed. "I-ie. It's nothing."  
  
"Anyways, why were you acting so weird?"  
  
"Ah... it's nothing. Wanna buy me ice cream?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford sat there, watching Ken eat the popsicle. "I thought you wanted ice cream."  
  
Ken shrugged. "I decided that I wanted a popsicle instead. Don't you want anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
Crawford's impassive face softened as he watched Ken happily sucking on the pop. Then, his eyes grew slightly wide before settling down to normal. *Oh, fuck.*  
  
Ken frowned when some of it melted and dripped down to his hand. He lifted his hand and licked it away slowly, not noticing Crawford's wide eyes. He ran his tongue up the popsicle before settling on sucking on it again. Seeing Crawford watching him, he blushed slightly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" *Shit, is he thinking that I'm weird because of the way I acted earlier? Schuldich is -*  
  
"Iie. It's nothing."  
  
Ken shrugged to himself. *Aw, well. He'll forget about it...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anooooo...."  
  
"Yea, Ken?"  
  
"How did I end up getting drunk?"  
  
"You asked me to buy you some drinks and I did so. Then, you went and got yourself plastered."  
  
"Aah. I seeee. Braaad~"  
  
"What?" *Shit, is he going to start acting like Schuldich again?!*  
  
"I dun feel soo gooood..." Crawford sighed and helped him over to the side of the street. Ken threw up once more before Crawford picked him up again and started towards their home.  
  
"Ken, if you can't drink, you're not supposed to drink."  
  
"But I was feeling sooo baaad..."  
  
"Sigh... alcohol makes it worse, baka."  
  
"Couldn't you have told me earlier?"  
  
Ken put his head against Crawford's chest, sighing. He was so warm... "Ne, Brad?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Why're always so cold to me?"  
  
Crawford blinked before saying, "I'm like this to everyone."  
  
"But... can't you be nice to me? Just a little... It feels so good when you're nice to me, Brad..."  
  
Crawford stopped walking, frozen to the spot. What in the world was Ken saying?!  
  
"Brad... you stopped walking. I thought we were going home."  
  
"Ah... we are."  
  
Crawford forced himself to start walking agian. Ken snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Crawford's neck.  
  
"You know, Brad... you remind me of my old crush."  
  
Crawford sighed. "Really."  
  
"You're almost just like him. He was cold like you, too... no feelings at all... I thought."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, he did have feelings. For someone else... But it didn't matter too much. I knew I had no chance. It was just a silly crush. But really... you two look... so... alike..."  
  
Ken's eyes fluttered before closing. He snuggled even closer, sighing. "Ken?"  
  
Hearing silence, Crawford sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken groaned as he sat up. "What the..."  
  
Then he remembered getting drunk. "Aw, fuck. This is sooo embarassing."  
  
He hurried downstairs and found Crawford sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"O-ohayo, Brad."  
  
"Crawford will be fine. And you owe me some money for getting vomit on my clothes."  
  
"All right."  
  
Ken stared down into his coffee, wondering why Crawford was being so mean again. Okay, so he wasn't so nice the night before either, but he had been at least somewhat human.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brad POV  
  
I can't believe this. I tucked Ken into bed the night before and found myself wanting to kiss him. Why? I can't let myself be drawn to him... but I can't help it. And my premonitions... they're getting stronger and I keep seeing myself with Ken... laughing. But if I allow myself to love him, I will become weak... That is not acceptable for the future leader of WeiB.  
  
TBC...  
  
what am i doing? is this making sense? at all? changes... changes... need to make changes... eh... gomen-ne... writer's block hit me full force one- fourth into the chapter. honto ni gomen. 


	8. Chapter 7: (read the note, ne? thanx.)

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... it's OOC... gomen... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
NOTE: Ano... hahaha. I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while... but turns out that I _will_ be updating and stuff... Things got cancelled and I won't be changing ISP's. ^.^ so you don't need to wait.  
  
And please go read 'Promises'... I want reviews. ^.^ Arigatou!  
  
It'll be in 'POV' pieces now. Brad or Ken mostly. ^.^ gomen-ne if you don't like that kind of stuff.  
  
Anyways, thanx for the support, Madiha-san! ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRAD POV  
  
I immediately slammed my mask back into place when Ken entered the kitchen. Yohji and Schuldich gave me a confused look. I know that they want me to be with Ken but don't they understand? I can't allow myself to fall in love... it could lead to _their_ deaths someday. I notice everything about him nowadays. The way his eyes dart down to the floor when he's lying, the way he brushes his hair back with his hand or stares down at his hands when he's nervous, the way his shirt rides up his back when he reaches up for something he can't reach, revealing smooth, tan skin... Finding myself staring at his smooth stomach as he reached for a canister of coffee in a cupboard, I forced myself to focus on reading the day's news.  
  
"ITE!" I looked up in surprise and concern. I found him lying on the floor, groaning. Everyone rushed forward. To my surprise, I was the first one there.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"Ite... I think I sprained my ankle. I fell kind of funny and couldn't right myself."  
  
"Baka."  
  
He gave me his sheepish smile - the smile when he thinks that something he did was his fault and is slightly embarassing. I picked him up in my arms and told everyone to continue what they were doing.  
  
KEN POV  
  
He picked me up and started up the stairs. I held onto his suit and leaned my head against his chest. I breathed in deeply... he's so warm... and comforting at times like these. When he didn't dislike me and when he wasn't mean to me.  
  
I notice the things he probably thinks that I don't notice... I notice how when I enter a room, he stops laughing, smiling, talking, whatever he was doing. I notice that sometimes he's glaring at me... Sometimes, he refuses to look into my eyes. At other times, he's angry with me at every little mistake I make. Sometimes, sometimes, I think that he's beginning to like me but I wonder if I imagined it, he's so quick in being angry with me.  
  
Why does he hate me? And why did I have to fall for him???  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He's so light... I know that he's strong, but holding him like this makes me feel like I'm holding something sacred and holy and vulnerable in my arms. 


	9. Chapter 8: (itz the end, there's major O...

Boarding...  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... it's OOC... gomen... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRAD POV  
  
Ken was silent as I wrapped his ankle. Usually, he'd be chattering away like a... a... anyways, he'd normally be talking 100 wpm.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ken?"  
  
Ken shook his head and I frowned, worried. He's acting really strange. "Am I hurting you, Ken?"  
  
He shook his head once more. I finish binding his ankle pretty quickly and sit next to him on his bed. He's staring at the ground still.  
  
"Something's wrong, isn't it, Ken? Tell me..."  
  
KEN POV  
  
Oh, my God. He's sitting right next to me. And he's being so nice... What am I going to do? If I try to say something, I'll say something wrong and he'll get angry with me again and he'll stop being nice. What am I going to do?  
  
He's putting an arm around me and he pulls me close. I feel like crying. Why is he being so nice?  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He's trembling... why is he trembling? Is he afraid of me? No, he can't be afraid of me... he's never been afraid of me. Why would he be afraid of me now?  
  
"Ken, it's all right. You don't need to be afraid to tell me something... I won't get angry or anything like that. You can trust me."  
  
He's silent. Wait... is he crying?!  
  
KEN POV  
  
"Ken, it's all right. You don't need to be afraid to tell me something... I won't get angry or anything like that. You can trust me."  
  
I'm crying now. He's being so nice... why? I'm so confused. I thought he hated me... why am I acting like this?  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He won't talk. "Fine... if you ever feel like talking, just tell me. Okay, Ken?"  
  
He nods and I leave the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KEN POV  
  
When I wake up, I remember the night before. I can't believe it! I cried like a little girl in his arms! I wash and dress quickly before heading downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, I see him drinking some coffee. Feeling my face flare up immediately, I head towards the refrigerator.  
  
"KenKen! Did you have a good sleep? How'd you make it down with your ankle like that, anyways?"  
  
I gave Yohji an easy smile, wishing that I would stop blushing. "I slept okay, I guess. I got down hopping on one foot most of the way."  
  
"You know, we need to get someone to take care of you while your ankle's like that."  
  
I shook my head. "Ah, I'm all right. You and Schuldich are always busy doing who knows what and Omi and Nagi and Ran are always studying together for some odd reason. And I'm sure Crawford doesn't have to time to take care of me."  
  
I've been wondering about Ran. Why _is_ he studying with middle schoolers? Hm... I guess it's none of my business. Wait. Omi and Nagi are geniuses. Of course Ran would study with them.  
  
"I have the time. There are no tests, so..."  
  
I know that my eyes became huge and that I was staring at him.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He's staring at me as though I've grown stalks or something. Is it _that_ unusual for me to help someone? Jesus, he can manage on his own. But I need to help him...  
  
KEN POV  
  
He's frowning at me now. He feels obligated to help me and he doesn't like it, probably. Sigh...  
  
"Ah... Dai-daijoubu, Crawford. I can handle myself all right."  
  
He gives me a 'LOOK' before saying, "It's all right. I can take care of you for a while."  
  
I thank him before sitting down and staring down at my orange juice.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He's staring into his orange juice. Does he not want me to take care of him _that_ much? Maybe I should just say that I _do_ have something to do... no, that's too obvious. It's not safe for me to be near him all the time, but I _need_ to take care of him. What if something happens to him just because I decided not to take care of him? I can't take that risk even more than I can't take the risk of falling even more in love with him...  
  
KEN POV  
  
I can feel him staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Dear God, I'm trembling again. I can't believe that I'm acting like this! Get a grip on yourself, Ken Hidaka! He has no interest in you so just forget about your feelings and get on with your life. You're _not_ this pathetic.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
Everyone's left the kitchen but Ken and me. Why do I get the feeling that they left as soon as Ken started trembling...? I ignore that inkling and walk over to Ken. His trembling's worse as I near. Is he afraid of me? Really afraid of me?  
  
KEN POV  
  
He's walking over to me. I'm trembling even more now. Oh, my God. Stop, you pathetic idiot! He's going to like you even less if he ever finds out that you're acting this way because you like him and because you're afraid he'll be mean again.  
  
"Ken, are you okay?"  
  
His voice is so soft, and caring. Does he like me now? Do I have a chance? Or maybe at least a chance at being just friends with him? He was so kind the other night, too... I nod but I'm still trembling.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He nods but he continues to tremble. I frown in concern. Is he cold? I pick him up in one sweep and carry him up to my room. A blast of warmth greets us when I open my door.  
  
"I had the heater on since the morning."  
  
KEN POV  
  
I'm frozen as he picks me up and we enter his room. Huh?  
  
"Um... why am I here?" I've stopped trembling.  
  
He blinks before saying, "You weren't cold? I thought that you were cold so I brought you up here."  
  
I smile at him, saying, "Iie. I wasn't cold."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"It was nothing. I guess... um... don't worry about it, it was nothing."  
  
He nods, saying, "Well, since you're up here and I don't want to carry you back downstairs, why don't we just stay in here?"  
  
I'm in heaven.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He nods. Hm, he looks really happy. I haven't seen him smile so happily in a while. It's good to see his face light up like that.  
  
"Um... can I just sleep? I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
I nod and he limps over to the bed. I'm up and holding him before he manages to slip. He stares at me in surprise.  
  
I grin, saying, "I'm a precog, remember?"  
  
He blushes and nods. He's adorable when he's blushing.  
  
KEN POV  
  
He grinned at me. Wow... Aw, I'm blushing again. I have _got_ to learn how to control my blushing. It's soo embarrassing.  
  
He's so warm...  
  
BRAD POV  
  
I know that I'm grinning even more now. "Um... you can let go now."  
  
KEN POV  
  
"Um... you can let go now."  
  
I blink before I look up at him. Huh? Oops. I'm standing up right but I'm still holding onto him. Is he angry? No, he's still smiling.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
It's out before I can even stop to think. He stares at me as though he's surprised. Hmph, he shouldn't be.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
Why'd he ask me that? Had I been mean to him lately? I think back to the last few weeks. Shit. I move him over to the bed and he sits down with a grumpy look on his face. I dump myself next to him, laying down on my back.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Dear God, do I sound as pathetic to him as I sound to myself?  
  
KEN POV  
  
I turn to stare at him. Did... did he just apologize to me?  
  
BRAD POV  
  
Who cares about leadership and that crap. I have Ken in front of me and if he wants me, I'm going to have him. He's staring at me. Is he thinking that I'm pathetic?  
  
I take in a deep breath. "Ken, the reason I was so mean to you before... It was because I fell in love with you."  
  
KEN POV  
  
I snort. "Oh, really? That's a _real_ twisted way to show that you love someone, don't you think?"  
  
I say this angrily, but inside, I'm leaping for joy. HE LOVES ME!  
  
BRAD POV  
  
He's mad at me. Of course he is. I was really mean to him for a while... until last night.  
  
"Ken, you don't understand. I was trying so hard not to love you..."  
  
He looks really mad now. He grabs me by the front of my shirt and pulls me close to him until our faces are only inches apart. Until our lips are inches apart.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I thought that you would make me a bad leader. Ken, I'm the future leader of WeiB... I thought that I could stop loving you and in my effort to do that, I was mean to you. Can you forgive me?"  
  
He suddenly starts crying and hugs me. I blink in surprise. "Ken?"  
  
"You... you don't know how much you hurt me, do you, Brad?"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"I cried myself to sleep so many nights because of you... you don't understand how much it hurt everytime you said something mean... I thought you really meant it... I'd fallen for you Brad, and it hurt even more as I fell more and more in love with you everyday..."  
  
He... he loves me?  
  
KEN POV  
  
I'm crying again. GOD, I'm acting like... like a girl! But I can't help it. I'm so happy and sad and confused at the same time that I _have_ to cry right now. He holds me tighter and I still can't believe it.  
  
BRAD POV  
  
I pull him closer to me before I pull his arms away from me and I tilt his chin up.  
  
"Ken... I'm sorry... If I knew how much I was hurting you, I would never have... sigh... I'm so sorry, Ken..."  
  
I kiss his lips, wiping away his tears. God, he tastes so sweet.  
  
KEN POV  
  
He's kissing me. Does he know how good it feels to be held so warmly like this, and kissed so gently?  
  
///////Now, itz the narrator 'pov'...///////  
  
Crawford pulled Ken even closer. Schuldich and Yohji left the hallway quietly, grinning at each other.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
That's the end. No lemon, no elaboration... i'm too lazy. but if u want an epilogue, ask for it, and i'll do it... k? now go review, onegai! ^.^ bai- bai~ 


	10. Epilogue: (yea... the endings kinda... y...

Boarding... by: Schu_chan disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic... It'll be shounen-ai... and... it's OOC... gomen... that's it, I think.  
  
* * indicates thoughts  
  
This chapter took a while even though it's really short. It took a few days, actually. And then, I didn't upload it because I was too lazy... then something came up in my family... then the document manager wouldn't work. Then ff.net became 'read-only' for a while... *Sighs...*  
  
This chapter is about when they're out of school and they're WeiB now. Very unrealistic ending... but it's happy. Ciao!  
  
EPILOGUE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ken let out a yelp as he dodged a bullet. "Ite!" Nagi helped him up with his telekinesis and motioned for him to hurry up and attack the gunmen. "Why don't you just knock them down with fire, you're a pyro!!!" "It's not _that_ easy, you know!" "Either way, hurry up!" Ken nodded and quickly threw fireballs at the gunmen's firearms, making them explode from the extreme heat. Ken tried to block out the screams as WeiB sped through the halls. The finally made it out of the building and all jumped as Ken quickly lit up the bombs that Omi and Nagi had placed throughout the building. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Sigh... as you all know, WeiB has been our main active team for a few years now..." Everyone nodded as Birman spoke. "Well, it seems that you've been doing extremely well and they want to give you a choice of being even more bogged down with work or the task of training newbies." Omi, Nagi, Ken, Schuldich and Yohji all yelled out, "Newbies!" Ran and Crawford shrugged. "We'll take whatever they want." Omi, Nagi, Ken, Schuldich and Yohji cheered and pulled their boyfriends up to their rooms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _BradxKen_ "Brad, why do you think they gave us a choice? I thought that I would be doing this until my limbs creaked." Crawford smiled. "I don't know... maybe God decided to be good to us for once." Ken smiled happily and nodded. "Maybe." Crawford gave Ken a quick kiss on the lips, saying, "I made a reservation at a restaurant that I think you'll like. Come on, get dressed. Formal wear, Ken, no khakis." "Aaaw~" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _RanxNagixOmi_ "Come on, Ran-kun! We want to go watch a movie!" Ran shook his head. "Go with Nagi - I'm just going to read a book." "Raaan-kuuun! It won't be the same without you!" Ran gave Omi a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Yada. I want to finish this book tonight, guys." Nagi grinned as he watched. Omi stared into Ran's eyes with a sad look for a few seconds before his eyes turned wobbly and teary. Ran groaned. "Oooomiii! Don't look at me like that - you know I can't refuse you when-" "Onegai, Ran-kun?" Ran sighed and nodded. "All right." Nagi laughed. "Every night, Ran, every night." Ran sighed. "I know. I don't know why I still fall for it." Omi squealed happily and they left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _SchuldichxYohji_ "Yoootaaan!" "No, Schuldich! I'd rather go clubbing than stay at home!" "Yotan... you don't want me?" Schuldich struck a sexy pose and gave Yohji a sensuous look. Yohji let a soft groan escape his lips before he turned away from him. "We can do that afterwards, you nympho!" Schuldich grinned and threw himself at Yohji. "But you're one, too." He sucked on a sensitive part of Yohji's neck and grinned when he heard Yohji groan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Waaiii! This restaurant is soooo kakkoiii!!!!!!!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "That movie sucked, Ran-kun. Gomen-ne." "Yea, we're both really sorry..." "Wanna reward me at home for my patience?" *blush* *blush* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Not _another_ round, Schuldich!"  
  
~OWARI~  
  
wow... that took me an extremely long time, didn't it? I couldn't figure out how to make them all happy and stuff... I guess this works, ne? everyone's happy... so, that's it. That's their life. I should be getting started on this other fic that i have an idea for... *sighs* 


End file.
